


The Doctor Brother

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, The Doctors Brother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Relationships: Clara Oswin Oswald/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Doctor Brother

Y/n was freshly regenerated when he met Clara, he had been stumbling through the streets trying to get used to his new body, feeling wobbly on his longer legs, the crushing of his feet in the much too small shoes wasn't helping either.

Clara had seen the golden glow from the streets while walking home from work, thinking it was the Doctor she had began to run in the direction of it, seeing a man stumbling out of an alleyway, looking as if he had had too much to drink, with the way he was walking, watching as he rubbed his eyes, squinting at the bright sun that was extremely rare for England.

“Doctor?” She asked rushing to him using her body to support the man.

“He wishes” Y/n answered, taken aback by the sound of his voice, a lot deeper than he remembered.

“You're not the Doctor?” She asked, leading him to a wall, leaning him against it, his weight too heavy for her to hold.

“Do I look like my insufferable brother?” He asked leaning his head back, resting it against the brick wall supporting him, “Wait never mind” He said realizing two things, the first he had no idea what his brother looked like now and the second was he had just regenerated and it was common for siblings to sometimes regenerate to a face their sibling has had or has.

“You're the Doctor's brother. The Doctor has a brother” 

“Yes, now less about my brother, I require assistance in finding my TARDIS, I need to change out of these clothes,” He said, popping the top button of his shirt, before loosening his belt to unbutton his pants, the fabric of his jeans digging into his body.

“Where did you leave it?”

“If I knew that I wouldn’t need to find it,” He said pushing himself up off the wall, the crushing of his feet begging too much, bending down to untie his shoes before pulling them off, feeling 20 times better now he wasn't being squished and choked by his clothing.

Looking back at her, Y/n noticed the unimpressed look covering her face.

“Would you please help me locate my TARDIS?” He asked.

“It wouldn't happen to be the tree that keeps turning into a post box would it”

Following where she was looking, he saw a tree that was indeed glitching, between a tree and red post box, pulling his sonic screwdriver from his pocket he scanned it, revealing it was indeed his TARDIS, him regenerating inside the time machine causing it to glitch.

Smiling, he ran towards it, Clara running close behind, not wanting to let the man out of her sight until she made sure he wasn't like the Master, or worse. Once inside she saw a rustic looking console room.

Not caring about the girl that had followed him, Y/n had left to find the wardrobe, stripping out of his clothes as he searched, leaving a trail of clothes. Once he had found the room he was looking for he began to search for clothes.

Clara had spent 15 minutes alone in the console room, looking around, when Y/n finally came back, dressed in black ripped jeans, combat boots, a black v-neck covered by a black bomber jacket, his once messy hair, now styled perfectly.

“You're still here,” He said surprised. 

“Wanted to make sure you leave without hurting anyone”

“Unlikely, I don't care enough about your species to toy with them, the Master, on the other hand, you should watch out for, but my brother would probably be there to spoil his fun like always,” Y/n said as he began to flip switches on his console, “Now get out,” He said pointing to the doors.

“What, you're not the slightest bit interested in the human that knows your brother?”

“No, my brother left me for dead, left me to burn on our planet. I don't care for a human that idolised him” He said hand now on a lever on the edge of the console.

“Now get out, unless you want to go to an alien bar,” He said looking at her, “And possible never return to earth, because I don't plan on returning anytime soon”

Clara, intrigued by the man made a decision, after losing Danny she stopped seeing the earth as her home. Walking over to him, she placed her hand on the hand she still didn't know the name of and pulled the lever down surprising him, not expecting the woman to want to go with him after being told she could possibly never return home.

“I’m Y/n,” He told her realising if he had to put up with her for a long period of time she may as well know him.

“Clara”


End file.
